


Unexpected End To An Evening

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Begging Molly Hooper, Biting, Clubbing, Comfort, F/M, First Time, Long Ride Home, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Sherlock Holmes, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pinned Against A Wall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sherlock Thinking, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock has an unexpected end to an evening out.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Unexpected End To An Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> Written for **Mizjoely** , who gave me the prompts " _one character (gently) biting the other_ " and " _one character watching the other get naked_."

His teeth grazed the sensitive spot on her neck as he pinned her against the wall, his head ducked down to reach her soft skin and he wondered what had led to this. Not that he hadn’t imagined this, and more, but for fantasy to become reality had been an idea that didn’t register with him. At most, he had thought if it had neither of them would be the remotest bit sober, but here they were, half a drink each in their system, making out in the dark corner of the club like no one else was watching.

Her hand moved to the waistband of his trousers and she pulled him closer, and if her fingers dipped down she’d find the bulge there making his trousers uncomfortably tight. He was sure if he dipped his fingers between her legs under the short skirt of her dress he’d find her dripping wet, the way they were going at things. Soon they needed somewhere where they could have some privacy.

And as if she read her mind, he pulled his head away to kiss her again, to drink fully from her lips, but she looked at him and nodded to the entrance before taking his hand and pulling him away from their cozy spot in the darkness. The lights raked their bodies and the music surrounded them like a second skin, but he was warm and his body was humming with a frequency that matched hers, a fact he let her know again as soon as they were outside and the brisk air cut through the warmth they’d shared. He pulled her against him to get one more kiss before he called them a cab, thankfully not one whose driver he knew.

She was near but so far as they put on their seat belts, and he felt a nervous sort of energy that led to him wanting to touch her, taste her, _have her_ , in a way that was indescribable as anything but an urge. And she was so close and yet so far, but her hand snaked over to his lap and she felt the bulge, teased him a bit until he could stand it no longer. He undid his seat belt and moved to the center of the seat, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply while he let a hand slide between her legs, finding what he had expected. The sodden knickers probably wouldn’t last the night but he didn’t think either of them would care.

And then they were at his flat, and he tossed the driver some money that was well more than needed for the fare as she got out, wiggling her arse just slightly to tease. He got out and as the cab drove off he gathered her in his arms again, kissing her and backing towards the door of the flat. The knob turned under his palm and they stumbled in, lips still locked and arms around each other tightly.

She pulled away and gave him a look he knew was generally referred to as bedroom eyes as she made her way up the stairs. She knew where his bedroom was; she knew her way around his flat from years of spending time there at his whim but never at a whim like this. He felt like _he_ should be leading _her_ there, but she was just out of his reach until she reached his bedroom door and opened it.

Then, instead of getting closer, she widened the gulf, standing by his bed, her arms contorted to unzip her dress. He stood, watching, as she lowered one strap off a shoulder, and then another, and then pushed the red scrap of fabric down to reveal a strapless black bra and the scrap of lace knickers he’d felt, wet between her legs. Before she could remove either item he was on his knees in front of her, inhaling her scent, his fingers hooked on the lace as he tried to pull it down enough that he could taste her, her scent was so intoxicating.

His tongue slipped out and she widened her stance a bit the lower he got the lace, but soon it tore. He cradled her arse with his hands, carefully, and buried his face between her thighs, lapping her juices and teasing her at the same time. Her gasp as her fingers buried themselves in his curls was more beautiful than any piece he’d ever composed, and when she keened as she came he swore he’d spend his life trying to recreate that sound as often as possible.

She moved away, her legs shaking slightly, and went to lay on the bed, taking off her bra before she did, and he disposed himself of his clothing languidly, giving her the same show she had given him. His rigid length was at full display when his trousers came off, and she reached over to touch him, her fingers lightly gliding against it. He nearly came right then, but he needed to be inside her before he exploded. He got a condom from the drawer, a joke from friends who doubted he would ever have a use for them, though he had his suspicions one of the said friends had rather hoped he would, and tore the packet open with his teeth before sliding the latex along his length.

And then he was over her, teasing her a bit more before sinking himself inside her. It took her a minute to adjust to him, but soon he was inside her, moving his body in a rhythm as old as time as she brought her hands to his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh. He hissed slightly and she pulled away, but he shook his head and she moved her hands back, raking her nails along his back as he groaned near her ear. Her legs rubbed against his waist, her ankles rubbing his arse, and soon he found he needed more. Needed a faster pace, harder thrusts, needed to hear him scream her name. He increased his thrusts, and her moans were music to his ears.

“Please,” she said. “Please, Sherlock...”

That was what he needed as he felt her tense around him, and then she let out a gasp as she came and he allowed himself his release, saying “Molly,” as he collapsed on top of her, her hands becoming gentle and comforting, rubbing his back as he pressed a kiss to her neck in imitation of the biting done earlier. Whatever he had expected for the course of the evening, this had not been it.

This had turned out to be infinitely better than anything he could ever have imagined.


End file.
